Właściwości chemiczne fluorytu
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Fay jest w związku z Kurogane. Frustruje go jednak to, że mimo roku bycia ze sobą, ich związek wciąż nie przekroczył pewnego poziomu... Pewien szkolny kucharz i absolwentka Holitsuby postanawiają im dopomóc.


Fik zaczęty b. dawno, w tamtym roku gdzieś na początku, wrzucony do folderu i zapomniany. Dzisiaj odkryty i dokończony, pisany na fazie "mimo braku spacji w przelewie zakupy się udały, nie stracę pieniędzy i będę mieć oryginalnego Skyrima!".

Ps. Z chemii mam 3. Kolorowe płyny są fajne, ale czarnomagiczna teoria już nie. Ale za to jest Fay ^^

* * *

Sypialnia Yuui'a była całkowitym przeciwieństwem pokoju jego brata. Gdy w czterech kątach Faya panował chaos, kącik starszego z bliźniaków był idealnie niemal uporządkowany. Nieduży pokoik w wynajmowanej kawalerce był przykładem rozsądnego gospodarowania miejscem. Spora szafa skrywała ubrania i osobiste rzeczy, a duża komoda z wysuwanymi szufladami mieściła w sobie wszystko, co było potrzebne. Poza nimi w pokoju mieścił się jednoosobowy tapczan i etażerka, ale pomieszczenie wcale nie wydawało się puste. Przyjazną atmosferę tworzyły ściany pomalowane w ciepłym, bursztynowym kolorze, miodowe zasłony na dużych oknach i czekoladowy, gruby koc rozłożony na pościeli.

W tym momencie obaj bracia znajdowali się w pokoju. Yuui, stojąc przed otwartymi drzwiami szafy, robił porządek na półkach. Fay siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na jego łóżku, tuż obok kilku stosów poskładanych ubrań, które bliźniak właśnie wkładał z powrotem do szafy. Fay przeglądał książkę kucharską, z wolna przypatrując się zdjęciom ciast.

-I w sumie to nie wiem, co robić – poskarżył się młodszy z bliźniaków. Przeczesał dłonią jasne, rozczochrane włosy. – Za każdym razem, gdy próbuję dać Kuro-rinowi do zrozumienia, że chcę czegoś więcej, ten zmienia temat albo zaczyna robić coś innego.

-Kompletnie nie jest zainteresowany? – zapytał Yuui, sięgając po jedną ze start ubrania. Był bardzo podobny do brata, ale okres, gdy nie dało się ich od siebie rozróżnić, minął już dawno. Yuui miał bardziej uporządkowane włosy, a jego spokojniejszy charakter odbijał się w jego twarzy. – Zero dotyku, nic?

-Oczywiście, że nie – zaprotestował Fay z naburmuszoną miną. – I tu jest właśnie problem. Całujemy się, obejmujemy, obściskujemy… Czasem nawet on wychodzi z inicjatywą. Ale na tym się kończy! Gdy chcę pójść na całość, on nagle się wycofuje. Nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi. Przecież jesteśmy ze sobą już prawie rok, a nigdy nie poszliśmy do łóżka.

-Mm… - Yuui odwrócił się do niego i oparł się o komodę. – Przecież nie macie po piętnaście lat, wręcz przeciwnie, jesteście dorośli…

-No właśnie – przerwał mu Fay. – To dlaczego? Przecież to naturalne, że pary ze sobą sypiają. Dlaczego on ma jakieś opory?

Yuui zmierzył go spojrzeniem od stóp do głów.

-Wiesz, jak razem wyglądacie? – zapytał. – Jak dąb przy brzozie. Może się boi, że ci zrobi krzywdę?

-Przecież nie jestem ze szkła – Fay skrzywił się. – Na litość boską, jest wuefistą. Kto jak kto, ale on raczej zna się aktywności fizycznej. I też jest facetem. Sam już nie wiem, czy mu na mnie zależy – dodał cicho pod nosem, spuszczając wzrok. – Ja to nie mam szczęścia w miłości… Najpierw ten bufon, teraz to…

Yuui porzucił porządkowanie ubrań i przysiadł na tapczanie, przyciągając brata do siebie. Potargał włosy Faya, tworząc jeszcze większy nieład na głowie chemika.

-Przestań – poprosił spokojnie. – Miałeś o tamtym dupku już nie myśleć. A Kurogane zupełnie oszalał na twoim punkcie, przecież widzę. Po prostu się waha. Musisz sprawić, żeby się zdecydował. – Yuui uśmiechnął się szeroko, podrywając z łóżka. – A ja ci w tym pomogę!

-em… Yuui? – Fay spojrzał na brata jak na psychicznie chorego, gdy ten, przecząc całej swojej pedantyczności zaczął grzebać w szafie, wyrzucając z niej przy okazji dopiero co uporządkowane ubrania. – Co robisz?

-Właściwości chemiczne fluorytu! – powiedział triumfalnie Yuui, nie przerywając poszukiwań. Wychylając się do przodu, by nie przydeptać kuchennego fartucha, który dopiero co wypadł z szafy, rękami nadal przeszukiwał półki i wieszaki.

-Co? – Fay przekręcił głowę w prawo, patrząc na brata. Następnie zrobił to samo, tyle, że w drogą stronę. – Odbiło ci?

Yuui puścił mimo uszu to pytanie.

-Nazwisko i zawód zobowiązują, braciszku – powiedział, przerywając czynność. Nie wyciągnął z szafy nic konkretnego, a odrzucone ubrania zdążyły już utworzyć małą stertę. – Jesteś chemikiem, więc przypomnij sobie wiedzę, którą każdego dnia wkuwasz do głupich, małych główeczek tych smarkaczy. Każdy związek chemiczny ma swoje właściwości, fluoryt – czyli ty – także. Właściwość chemiczna pierwsza: wygląda nieziemsko – Yuui jednym ruchem wyciągnął z szafy parę czarnych dżinsów i dłuższy niebieski T-shirt o kobaltowym odcieniu. – Zaiste, fluoryt posiada różne barwy – zaczął Yuui tonem wykładowcy. – Zdarza się, że ma kolor niebieski. Fluoryt więc wygląda zajedwabiście i nikt nie może mu się oprzeć, zwłaszcza, że fluorytowi do twarzy w czarnych dżinsach.

-Yuui, proszę…

-Właściwość chemiczna druga – Yuui, nie zważając na brata, parodiował dalej. – Fluoryt bardzo ładnie pachnie, niemal jakby się spryskał feromonami – w tym momencie usta Yuui'a zadrżały, ale zdołał powstrzymać śmiech. Fay natomiast już chichotał w poduszkę. Yuui szarpnięciem otworzył szufladę komody i wyjąwszy stamtąd buteleczkę perfum, rzucił w brata. Flakonik miękko opadł na koc. – Tak więc żaden facet mu się nie oprze. Amerykańscy naukowcy przez dziesięciolecia próbowali określić, co jest przyczyną tak intensywnego zainteresowania mężczyzn fluorytem. Jak na razie nie udało się im tego zbadać, ale są na dobrej drodze. Jedna z teorii głosi, że stoi za tym bliski kontakt z fluoroapatytem, który przekazuje fluorytowi swoją strukturę zapachową – Yuui zaczął zmyślać jak najęty, jednak bez żadnego zająknięcia. Fay z rozbawieniem słuchał lekcji o dość nietypowym rodzaju chemii. – W każdym razie, fluoryt pachnie zajedwabiście. Właściwość chemiczna trzecia – zaczerpnął powietrza i zaczął szukać czegoś po kieszeniach. – Fluoryt smakuje miętowo – wydobył z bluzy pudełeczko miętówek i rzucił bratu. – Przyczyna tego również jest nieznana, jednak Maria Skłodowska-Curie przez lata twierdziła, że to wina promieniowania yuuiowego, jeśli cokolwiek takiego istnieje… - Yuui stracił na chwilę wątek, odetchnął ciężko i przeszedł dalej. – Właściwość chemiczna czwarta. Fluoryt ma przyjemny dla ucha głos, szczególnie wieczorami, gdy spędza je z jego ulubionym pierwiastkiem, tlenkiem kuroganu dwa… Cicho! Na lekcji jesteś, nie w kawiarni! – Yuui machnął ręką niecierpliwie, naśladując głos wyjątkowo upierdliwego profesora ze uniwersytetu, na który obaj uczęszczali i tym samym uciszając Faya, który chciał coś powiedzieć. Starszy z bliźniaków wyszczerzył triumfująco zęby. - Właściwość chemiczna piąta. Fluoryt jest miękki i miły w dotyku, aczkolwiek ta właściwość jest możliwa do zaobserwowania jedynie w kontakcie z wyżej wspomnianym tlenkiem kuroganu… Jednak wedle przeprowadzonych badań, pewna część cząsteczek fluorytu wręcz przeciwnie, twardnieje… Naukowcy jeszcze nie stwierdzili, co jest tego przyczyną…

-Yuui, skończysz żarty o moim życiu seksualnym? – zapytał zirytowany Fay. Yuui zachichotał szatańsko.

-Kończę, już kończę… Nie podobała ci się lekcja chemii? – zapytał niewinnym tonem starszy z braci. – Powinno przecież to być dla ciebie łatwe do przyswojenia….

-Ogólny sens pojąłem – odparł Fay, wystawiając mu język. – Chociaż to nie były właściwości chemiczne, a fizyczne.

-Serio? – Yuui wyglądał na zdziwionego. – W takim razie musiałem coś źle zapamiętać…. Mam! We właściwościach chemicznych – na powrót przybrał pozę i ton wykładowcy. – możemy umieścić reakcję łóżkową…

-Miałeś skończyć żarty o…

-Cicho! Mam natchnienie! – Yuui złapał poduszkę i rzucił nią w brata, trafiając w twarz. Zadowolony z kilku sekund ciszy, zaczął mówić dalej, podnosząc głos. – Fluoryt reaguje z tlenkiem kuronu dwa w formie stwardniałej, nazywanej również potocznie holitsubowym, cholernie przystojnym wuefistą. Reakcja ta zachodzi w półmroku, w panujących w odosobnionym pokoju, ciszy i cieple, a – Yuui mówił coraz głośniej, nie dopuszczając Faya do głosu. – w wyniku owej reakcji powstaje związek chemiczny Se dwa Ks trzy razy wzięte… Zwany potocznie seksem.

W tym momencie Fay nie wytrzymał. Parsknął śmiechem, opadając na łóżko. Yuui, zadowolony z tego, że zdołał poprawić humor bratu, uśmiechał się szeroko.

-Mam go uwieść? – zapytał w końcu Fay, gdy już przestał się śmiać. – O to ci chodzi?

-Dokładnie, braciszku – Yuui rozejrzał się po pokoju. – To niesamowite, jak szybko robi się bałagan… - mruknął do siebie, po czym dodał głośniej: - Jutro jest piątek, tak? Powiesz mu, żeby wpadł wieczorem na pizzę przy telewizorze i piwko, każdy facet się na to złapie. Odpicujesz się tak, jak ci pokazałem – wskazał na ubrania i perfumy. – i ugotujemy coś dobrego. Jakieś owoce morza. I kupisz czerwone wino.

-Afrodyzjaki… - mruknął Fay, czerwieniejąc.

-Owszem – Yuui zachichotał. – Potem się zmyję, a ty otworzysz mu drzwi i coś wymyślisz. Jak wrócę rano, łóżko ma być w drzazgach. Albo chociaż w kawałkach.

Fay pokręcił głową, ale na ustach błąkał mu się uśmiech.

-Myślałem, że to ja jestem od głupich pomysłów.

* * *

-Pizza? – zapytał sceptycznie Kurogane. Stał przy swoim biurku w małym kantorku przy sali gimnastycznej i próbował uporządkować przeróżne zwolnienia i usprawiedliwienia, którymi zaatakowały go uczennice. – U ciebie?

-Czemu nie? – Fay, korzystając z tego, wszyscy uczniowie powinni być w chwili obecnej na innych lekcjach i zadowolony z faktu, że drzwi były zamknięte na klucz – bo nic nie psuje prywatności tak, jak fakt, że w każdej chwili mogą wpaść rozwrzeszczani uczniowie – przytulił się do wuefisty z tyłu, obejmując partnera rękami.

-Może być… Weź te ręce – Kurogane uwolnił się z jego uchwytu zbyt brutalnym ruchem. Fay poczuł się dotknięty, ale szybko spojrzał w inną stronę. Odkąd Kurogane nauczył się odczytywać jego emocje pomimo maski, którą czasem zakładał, ukrywanie uczuć było trudne. Fay wiedział, że wuefista ma rację. Gdyby ktokolwiek ze szkoły dowiedział się o ich związku, obaj pożegnaliby się z tą pracą, a plotki rozsiane przez uczniów uniemożliwiłyby zdobycie następnej. Kurogane był po prostu ostrożny – dlaczego ciągle się pilnował, by ich relacje wyglądały tylko na stosunki między dwoma kolegami z pracy.

-Przyjdź, proszę – powiedział cicho Fay.

Kurogane spojrzał na niego z niepokojem. Omiótł wzrokiem szczupłą, wiotką sylwetkę chemika, zatrzymując się na jasnych dłoniach splecionych ze sobą, a potem na twarzy Faya i na niebieskich tęczówkach.

-Coś się stało? – zapytał równie cicho, marszcząc brwi.

Fay opuścił wzrok. No bo co miał powiedzieć? Jestem wkurzony tym, że nie chcesz iść ze mną do łóżka? Hej, Kuro-rin, przyjdź do mnie, to pouprawiamy seks? Co powiesz na… Nie, dość. Blondyn pokręcił stanowczo głową, chcąc pozbyć się głupich pomysłów. Kurogane odebrał ten gest jako zaprzeczenie wcześniejszego pytania.

- Może wpadnę, ale nie obiecuję – zastrzegł wuefista, powracając do stery papierów. – Tomowo chce, żebym z nią pojechał do sklepu. Nie wiem, czemu nie może zrobić tego sama, ale przez telefon nie dała mi dojść do głosu. Przecież jej nie wystawię.

Fay kiwnął głową, a na jego ustach pojawił się blady uśmiech. Znał Tomoyo, wiecznie rozentuzjowaną kuzynkę ukochanego, pełniącą rolę kuzynie-czemu-jesteś-na-mnie-zły-przecież-ja-tak-bardzo-cię-kocham. Dziewczyna irytowała, wkurzała i niekiedy wywoływała w Kurowane ataki szewskiej pasji, ale w gruncie rzeczy była dziewiętnastolatką o dobrym sercu i nieraz już pomogła kuzynowi, zwłaszcza kiedy chodziło o kontakty damsko-męskie, wszelkie imprezy szkolne, na których musiał być i przyczyniła się do powstania ich związku.

- Może się wyrobicie – stwierdził, mając nadzieję, że nie słychać w tego głosie niecierpliwej nadziei. I już nie chodziło tylko o ten seks – ostatnio stanowczo za mało czasu spędzali ze sobą i Fay zaczął odczuwać tego skutki.

* * *

- Tylko go nie zmęcz, bo z planów nici – zastrzegł cicho blondyn, mieszając w ogromnym garze zupę. Odkąd Yuui Flourite zaczął pracować w holitsubowej kuchni, uczniowie przestali się obawiać negatywnych skutków ubocznych szkolnych posiłków – z wymiotami, biegunką i boleściami brzucha włącznie, a poprzedni kucharz wszedł do szkolnej kroniki legend jako Truciciel.

- Spokojnie – Tomoyo, świeżo upieczona absolwentka Holitsuby, przebywająca w budynku szkoły pod pozorem odebrania dokumentów, zatarła ręce, a jej oczy zalśniły niebezpiecznie. – Ale uwierz, będzie miał dość na tyle, by bez problemów zgodzić się na relaksacyjną pizzę i piwo.

Yuui uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, ale w jego oczach zabłysły diabelskie ogniki.

- Czemu to by musimy odwalać za nich brudną robotę? Niezbyt normalne.

- Bo ich kochamy – wyszczerzyła się dziewczyna, poprawiając czapeczkę na czarnych włosach. – A do tego jesteśmy z Holitsuby. To wyklucza wszelką normalność.

* * *

Kurogane z ulgą usłyszał, że to już ostatni szalik tego dnia. Tomoyo namiętnie kolekcjonowała szaliki i czapki wszelkich gatunków, zatem podczas dzisiejszego „rajdu" zakupiła po kilka sztuk, każdą po długich oględzinach. Był październikowy wieczór, na zewnątrz już ciemniało, gdy w końcu wyszli z supermarketu. Odwiózł ją, po czym pojechał do Faya.

Naprawdę miał ochotę na piwo, jeśli nawet oznaczało to, że Fay jak zwykle przesadzi i to on będzie musiał wpakować go pod prysznic, przebrać i położyć do łóżka, podczas gdy pijany chemik będzie mamrotał pod nosem przepisy kucharskie z jakiegoś bogowie-wiedzą-gdzie-leżącego kraju. Wuefista już miał w tym wprawę.

Gdy zajechał pod obskurny blok, jak zwykle pomyślał o przyczynach, które powodowały, że bliźniacy mieszkali akurat tutaj, gdzie nietrudno było zostać skopanym w jakiejś bramie przez bandę niedorostków. Chodziło o cenę, oczywiście. Wychodząc z domu dziecka, zaciągnęli ogromne długi, które miały umożliwić im studia i szansę na jakąś lepszą pracę w przyszłości. Dotąd je spłacali, a odsetki rosły. Ani posada chemika, ani szkolnego kucharza nie dawała dużych zarobków.

Wszedł do klatki za jakimś mieszkańcem, dzięki czemu nie musiał skorzystać z pomazanego domofonu z powyrywanymi tu i ówdzie guziczkami, by znaleźć się w ciemnym holu, z którego ktoś ukradł żarówkę. Minął starą windę, nie mając do niej zaufania – raz już się zatrzymała między piętrami, gdy jechał na górę. Co prawda, wtedy nie był sam, tylko w towarzystwie maga, więc godzinka oczekiwania była wypełniona przyjemnymi pocałunkami w ciemnościach…

Wbiegł spokojnym truchtem na ósme piętro, ciesząc się, że dzięki swojej pracy i codziennym ćwiczeniom nadal jest w formie. Uspokoił oddech i zapukał do drzwi mieszkanka Flouritów.

Drzwi otworzył mu Fay. Kurogane otworzył usta, by się przywitać, ale promienny uśmiech Faya, połączony z kobaltowym T-shirtem podkreślającym kolor oczu i czarnymi, dopasowanymi dżinsami, a do tego przyjemny zapach delikatnych, ale wcale nie kobiecych perfum sprawił, że głos zamarł mu w gardle. Chemik, zadowolony z wrażenia, jaki wywarł na ukochanym, uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i korzystając z tego, że na klatce nie było nikogo, wychylił się i dotknął wargami policzka Kurogane.

- Chodź, czekałem na ciebie.

Wuefista, idąc za Fayem, próbował nie gapić się na jego tyłek. Z marnym skutkiem. Gdy zorientował się, że weszli do kuchni, lekko zmieszanym wzrokiem obrzucił stół nakryty miodowym obrusem i zastawiony jak do wykwintnej kolacji. Zauważył też dwie lampki wina. Całość oświetlały dwie spokojnie palące się świeczki, jedyne źródło światła w pomieszczeniu.

- Mówiłeś o pizzy – mruknął speszony.

Fay przysunął się do jego ramienia, swoim zwyczajem się do niego przytulając.

- Pomyślałem, że po zakupach z Tomoyo powinieneś zjeść coś lepszego niż pizzę – powiedział Fay.

- Sam to ugotowałeś? – Kurogane przesunął spojrzeniem po porcji risotto z najróżniejszymi dodatkami i po kilku potrawach z kuchni włoskiej, których nie potrafił nazwać.

- Yuui trochę mi pomógł – przyznał blondyn, siadając. Wskazał mu drugie krzesło naprzeciw siebie. – Miałem problemy.

- Ty? – Kurogane wywrócił oczami, opadając na drugie krzesło. Przed sobą widział płomienie świec, a za nimi płonące równie mocno, oczy Faya. – Ty miałeś problemy z gotowaniem? Wiedźma chyba was pomyliła przy dawaniu wam stanowisk.

Blondyn poczuł miłe ciepło, słysząc ten zawoalowany komplement. Obaj bliźniacy dobrze gotowali, jednak to Yuui był mistrzem. Fay robił to bardziej dla przyjemności, Yuui – bo to było jego powołaniem. A sądząc po dzisiejszym wykładzie o fluorycie, to może Yuui powinien jednak zostać chemikiem…

- Smacznego, Kuro-chan.

* * *

Kurogane musiał przyznać w duszy, że dawno nie jadł czegoś tak dobrego. O ile był tradycjonalistą, jeśli chodzi o posiłki i preferował kuchnię japońską, tak włoskie przysmaki trafiły mu do serca i żołądka. Fay, będąc indywiduum niezwykłym, dań narodowych nie cierpiał i preferował zachodnią kuchnię. Dzisiaj udało się jednak pójść na kompromis.

Wuefista po zakończonym posiłku wygodnie oparł się o oparcie krzesła i wolno delektując się smakiem wina, słuchał Faya, który coś mu opowiadał. Szczerze, to Kurogane mało co zapamiętywał z tej gadaniny, woląc patrzeć. Fay zawsze był dla niego atrakcyjny, ale teraz, z lśniącymi oczami, w półmroku, w tych ubraniach, spryskany tym zapachem…

- Powtórzysz, co przed chwilą mówiłem, Kuro-chan? – zapytał nagle Fay, a Kurogane drgnął, przyłapany na wgapianiu się. Zmieszany, upił ostatni łyk wina z lampki, by dać sobie kilka sekund na wymyślenie czegoś.

- Cóż... Ty… - zaczął, po czym urwał i lekko wzruszył ramionami. Poczuł, że na policzki wkrada mu się zdradziecki rumieniec. Niech diabli wezmą Faya i jego wina.

Blondyn zamiast się rozgniewać, zaśmiał się perliście. Wstał i zanim Kurogane zdążył się zorientować, blondyn usiadł mu na kolanach, z nogami z jednej strony. I wcale nie zwrócił uwagi, _gdzie_ dokładnie siada.

- Fay… - mruknął Kurogane, ale nie powiedział nic więcej, bo jego wargi zostały skradzione delikatnymi, wolnymi pocałunkami. Usta chemika smakowały półsłodkim winem.

Jak w transie ręce wuefista znalazły się na plecach blondyna, by po chwili zsunąć się w dół i odnaleźć miejsce, przez które dłonie mogły się wślizgnąć pod długi T-shirt i dotknąć rozpalonej, gładkiej skóry. Odwzajemniając pocałunki, z zamkniętymi oczami badał dotykiem łopatki Faya, jego kark i szyję, by przesunąć palce na barki i zacząć lekko je masować, co blondyn przyjął cichym, wibrującym mruczeniem. Jeden ruch ud chemika wystarczył, by spomiędzy warg Kurogane uciekł cichy, niekontrolowany jęk. Najwyraźniej Fayowi przestało być wygodnie w tej pozycji, więc osiadł na nim okrakiem, co Kurogane skomentował zupełnie niewerbalnie, mocno chwytając do za koszulkę i przyciągając ponownie do swoich ust.

Nie miał pojęcia kiedy zwinne palce Faya uporały się z jego paskiem od spodni, w każdym razie już po chwili usłyszał cichy brzdęk sprzączki, gdy pas wylądował na kuchennych płytkach. Odwdzięczył się, chwytając mocno kobaltowy materiał i odrywając woje usta z cichym protestem Faya, błyskawicznie ją ściągnął. Protest zmienił się w zrozumienie, a potem w jęk rozkoszy, gdy Kurogane dotarł ustami do obnażonej szyi.

- Nie tutaj – wyszeptał z trudem Fay, a jego palce mocno zacisnęły się na barkach bruneta. Kurogane nie zastanawiając się nad niczym, uniósł się z krzesła, a blondyn oplótł nogami jego biodra.

Ledwo widząc drogę spomiędzy burzy jasnych włosów, otworzył lekkim pchnięciem uchylone drzwi do sypialni kochanka. Łóżko przyjęło ich miękko, Fay wyciągnął się kusząco na pościeli, a jego dłonie splotły się na karku Kurogane.

- Amo te, ama me – szepnął zmysłowo, gdy palec Kurogane okrążył nieśpiesznie jeden z sutków. Dłoń wyższego mężczyzny znieruchomiała, gdy usłyszał łacińską sentencję, której znaczenie dobrze znał.

Fay zauważył z bólem, jak pożądanie w szkarłatnych oczach znika, zastąpione zmieszaniem, poczuciem winy i czymś jeszcze. Kurogane ostrożnie, ale stanowczo odsunął dłonie Faya, po czym usiadł na brzegu łóżka, nie patrząc na niego.

Półnagi blondyn skulił się na łóżku, czując się wyjątkowo źle.

- Przepraszam – odezwał się matowym głosem wuefista, ciągle wpatrując się w podłogę.

- Nie chcesz mnie? – zapytał w końcu Fay, a jego głos zadrżał. Dawno nie czuł się tak odrzucony i upokorzony.

- To nie tak - zaprotestował Kurogane, w końcu na niego patrząc. – Ja… - przygryzł wargę. – Jesteś jedynym, z którym chciałbym być. Naprawdę cię chcę. Tylko ciebie.

Fay otworzył szerzej oczy, wiedząc, jak ciężko przychodziły ukochanemu podobne wyzwania. Mimo to wciąż nie rozumiał.

- Więc dlaczego? – spytał. – Co cię powstrzymuje? Wiesz, że ja…

- Wiem – Kurogane wstał z westchnieniem, podszedł do okna i oparł się łokciami o parapet. Fay bezszelestnie zsunął się z pościeli i podszedł do niego.

- To głupie – odezwał się cicho wuefista. – Wiesz, że mój ojciec umarł, kiedy miałem dwanaście lat, nie?

Blondyn kiwnął głową.

- Rozmawiał ze mną na różne tematy. Uczył męskiego podejścia do świata. W tym rozmawiał ze mną o seksie. Poprosił mnie kiedyś, bym mu obiecał, że gdy będę miał dziewczynę, gdy pierwszy raz spędzę z nią noc, bym mu to powiedział. Potem umarł. Ale… Jestem z tobą szczęśliwy – Kurogane mówił tak cicho, że Fay musiał przysunąć się bliżej, by go usłyszeć. – To głupie i idiotycznie, ale gdy chcę się z tobą kochać, za każdym razem słyszę jego i tą obietnicę. Mam wrażenie, jakbym go okłamywał… Albo oszukiwał. Dodatkowo, ojciec zawsze… wyrażał się dość stanowczo o homoseksualistach. A ja… Nigdy nie chciałem go zawieść.

Teraz Flourite już rozumiał, w czym leży problem. Ojciec Kurogane był dla niego ogromnym autorytetem i ten naprawdę mocno przeżył jego śmierć.

- Kuro-rin – szepnął, odnajdując dłoń wuefista. Ucieszył się, czując, że palce bruneta odwzajemniają uścisk. – Nie ma w tym nic złego. Nie ma nic złego w nas. Też tak myślisz, prawda? – Kurogane kiwnął lekko głową. – Wiem, że on był dla ciebie ważny, ale nie jesteś nim. Nie jesteś swoim ojcem. Jesteś najprzystojniejszym wuefistą Holitsuby w całej jej historii. Rozumiem, że on miał inne poglądy… Ale masz prawo do swoich własnych. Co do tej obietnicy… - Fay zawahał się. – Nie powinieneś się obwiniać. Twój ojciec z pewnością chciałby, byś był szczęśliwy, bez względu na to, czy będziesz z kobietą, czy z innym mężczyzną. I myślę, że gdyby żył, z pewnością by to zaakceptował. Może nie od razu, ale nie odrzuciłby cię. Z pewnością też byłby z ciebie dumny. Nie każdy mężczyzna walczy o swoją miłość i nie każdy ma tyle odwagi, by utrzymywać taki związek jak nasz w tajemnicy przed resztą świata.

Chemik zamilkł, nie wiedząc, czy jego nieskładne słowa zadziałały. Po strasznej, długiej chwili Kurogane odwrócił się do niego i bez słowa przycisnął do siebie.

- A jednak czasem zdarza ci się powiedzieć coś mądrego – mruknął w jego włosy, a Fay wyczuł, że się uśmiecha. – Dobra, przekonałeś mnie. To na czym skończyliśmy?

Fay poczuł, że może jednak ten wieczór wcale nie będzie taki zły.

- Myślę, że na początek możesz rzucić mnie na łóżko.

* * *

- Stawiasz mi piwo – stwierdziła Tomoyo, wślizgując się do szkolnej kuchni. Yuui uniósł brwi. – Wątpiłeś, że go nie wymęczę.

- Dasz wiarę, jak słodko wyglądali, gdy wróciłem do domu do drugiej? – zapytał wymijająco kucharz. – Dano nie widziałem, by Fay tak się uśmiechał przez sen. Wątpiłaś, czy moje doprawiane risotto zadziała. Ty stawiasz.

- Kompromis? – spytała. – Ja kupuję tobie, a ty mnie. Trzeba to opić.

- Stoi. Nie sądziłem, że jesteś taka dobra z chemii…

- Zdawałam z tego maturę, słońce. Reakcje chemiczne mam w małym palcu.

* * *

Amo te, ama me - łac. kocham cię, kochaj mnie.


End file.
